A Spanish Dancer and a Karate Captain
by TheAmazingBookWorm
Summary: Carmela is a shy girl from spain adopted but the Fujiokas. Read about this girl come out of her shell only because she met 8 boys 1 saturday morning and fell for 1 of them
1. Chapter 1

Carmela walks home from the grocery store with ingredients to make several batches of churros one Saturday afternoon. Reader, your probably wondering 'who is Carmela?' Well, Carmela is a shy girl that at the age of five was adopted by the Fujioka family. Carmela is in fact from Spain and speaks Spanish but lived in America after he dad died. Okay let's continue shall we. "Hermana. I'm home," Carmela called quietly through the house. "Kay," Haruhi calls from the living room. Carmela goes to the kitchen and start setting up everything she needs to make churros on the counter. She turns on her music and starts to bake and dance fluently through the kitchen.

Carmela just starts making the second batch when someone knocks on the door. "I got it, hermana,"Carmela calls in her quiet voice. She opens the door to find eight boys standing out side. Seven out of the eight look quite shocked and confused. "C-c-c-can I h-h-h-help you?" I ask quietly quite confuse as to way the are here. "Hello. I'm Kyoya Ootori. Are you Carmela, Haruhi's sister?" The one boy that wasn't shocked asks with a charming smile. I nod. "A-a-a-are all of you... her friends?" The others nod dumbly. A timer goes off in the kitchen. "Oh no!" Carmela rushes into the kitchen to find Haruhi taking the churros out of the oven. "Gracias a Dios. Gracias hermana. (Thank God. Thank you sister.)" Carmela sighs in relief that her churros aren't burnt. "Oh hermana. You have friends at the door." "Oh thanks Carmel," Haruhi says with a smile and ruffles Carmela's brown hair with natural mahogany highlights as she passes by to get to the door. Carmela then goes back to baking and dancing around the kitchen and every once and a while sing along with the American song but in Spanish.

Okay let's go check up on Haruhi and the eight boys from earlier that are now sitting in the living room. "Haru-Chan I didn't know you had a sister," Mitsukuni Haninozuka aka Honey says excitedly. "Heh, I guess I forgot to mention that," Haruhi says with a slight laugh and a shrug of her shoulders. But to be completely honest Haruhi didn't mention having a sister because her sister is a shy girl and probably couldn't hand the host club gang that are her friends. "How could you-" "forget to mention-" "your own sister?" Hikaru Hitachiin starts with his twin Kaoru continuing and both finishing together. Haruhi just shrugs and Carmela walks in with a tray of churros looking nervous. "Hey Carmel. What do you have there?" Haruhi asks. Carmela puts the tray down on the coffee table and rushes back to the kitchen. Haruhi shakes her head with a smile quite amused. "Carmela tends to be very shy. She probably want us to have some churros while we talk," Haruhi says as she takes a churro from the top of the pile. "Churros? Are they... commoners food?" Tamaki asks tilting his head to the left. Carmela watches from the doorway with only her head visible. '_Commoners food? Almost everyone ate churros back in Spain,'_ Carmela thought. Honey notices Carmela and smiles brightly at her, but she ducks back into the kitchen. "Haru-Chan? Is Car-Chan shy?" Honey asks. "Hm? Oh uh yeah she wasn't in a really great home before..." Haruhi trails off. "What do you mean?" Satoshi asks. "Sorry guys it's not my story to tell," Haruhi says shaking her head.

Soon after, Carmela comes out with another tray filled with churros and places it next to the other one. She then heads towards her room and come back out with her laptop, charger, and headphones and sits on the couch after plugging in the charger. "She's probably drawing or something," Haruhi mumbles. After awhile Carmela puts her hand out reaching towards the coffee table. Yasuchika, being the one closest to her grabs a churro and hands it to her. Carmela looks up and gives him a brief shy smile in thanks and start to eat her churro. Of course reader this did not go unnoticed by Honey or Haruhi being the siblings of the two.

After awhile Yasuchika tapped Carmela's leg and true to look at what she was doing. Carmela moves over on the couch and Yasuchika sits next to her and watches her draw. Haruhi smiles and nudges Honey and juts her head towards the two on the couch. Honey then smiles at the two. Carmela gets up and walks out of the room and comes back a few minutes later with a second pair of headphones and an adapter. After plugging in the adapter she offers the second pair of headphones to Yasuchika. He takes them and they listen to music while Carmela draws. "Can I see your laptop for a second?" Yasuchika asks. Carmela nods and hands over her laptop. Yasuchika made a point of not letting Carmela see what he did.

After everyone leaves and Haruhi is in the kitchen cooking dinner Carmela check her laptop to see that Yasuchika typed his number on one of her drawings. She smiles ,adds it to her contacts and gives him a quick text:

'Was giving me ur # u asking me out?'

With a replay a couple minutes later:

'Is that a yes on a date?'

Carmela shakes her head with a smile and a quiet giggle.

'When'

'2morrow for dinner. Pick u up at 6?'

'That will work'

And that my dear readers is the first person to start to break down Carmela's walls that weren't her adopted family.


	2. Vote

Okay I'm going to be real with you people. I have a lot of stories I need to finish, some I want to start and some I need to rewrite. Problem is I need to focus on one story. But which one? So I'm going to have you guys vote. Heres how its going to go.

On I'm going to do a poll on my profile or you can comment

Wattpad and deviantart. Comment on what you want me to focus on.

Heres what to chose:

Phoenix Jackson (make side story or make it its own story? Idk on that...)

The New Goddess (rewrite and change plot a bit?)

Godly Experiment (percy jackson and the Olympians) (new)

Reality Versus Fantasy (original story not a fanfiction) (new)

Finding courage (rise of the guardians) (new)

Sequal to Cry x Reader (new)

Blackest of midnight (rewrite) (twilight)

Stuck in amnesia with youtubers

The shy girl and the awesome guy (hetalia)

Red string (rewrite) (hetalia)

A spanish dancer and a karate captain (ouran high school host club)

All of this im going to keep track of on my ipad. While this is going on I'm not going to update and write only when I really want to. My friends who are going to read this you can't freak out on me. I really need to do this. The due date of this poll will be February 28 2015. Kay guy? Now vote.


	3. Notice

So I know I said I won't post any thing and what not. But I decided to deal with some of the stuff in my life first so the voting is going to go on till I feel like I can write again and have my life outside of the internet sorted. I might answer comments but ill try. I just need to finish tests, start and get used to my new class that I'll be starting next semester, deal with all the shit I'm getting for my relationship, and deal with some problems at home. I truly am sorry. But I need to figure out my life before I start writing again.


End file.
